haitifandomcom-20200215-history
L'Estère
]] L'Estère (Haitian Creole: Lestè) is a commune in the Gonaïves Arrondissement, in the Artibonite department of Haiti. This historical city of 45,000 inhabitants is where the famous battle of the Haitian Revolution took place on February 23, 1803 between the troops of Rochambeau and Dessalines at the Ravine-à-Couleuvres. About Though it is a small rural town in Haiti's Artibonite Department, Estère has a lot of good happenings in place. Previously known as Pont de l'Estere, the town is situated 118 kilometers (73 miles) from the country's capital of Port-au-Prince. History Early History Around the time the Spanish government signed the Treaty of Ryswick, in 1697, the French also established bases at L'Estère (part of Petite Rivière) and Gonaïves. L'Estere was a rich village, inhabited by merchants, and equipped with straight streets; it was here that the governor lived. On the other hand, the surrounding region, Petite-Rivière, was quite poor. Following a great fire in 1711, Estère was abandoned. Yet the French presence in the region continued to grow, and soon afterward, a the French took interest in a new city that was founded to the south, Léogâne. 20th Century The city of L'Estère, founded in 1908, was formerly known as La Chicotte. In 1947, the president Dumarsais Estimé built the section of the Route Nationale 1 linking Carrefour Peille Ravine to Couleuvre. In 1954, under the presidency of Paul Eugène Magloire, this area was elevated to the rank of district. And thirty years later, in 1984, President Jean Claude Duvalier made Estère a municipality. Geography L'Estère is located at 9.3055° N, 72.6085° W. According to the IHSI, the commune has a total land area of 176.24 square kilometers (68.05 square miles), of which 174.93 km² (98%) is suburban and rural and 1.31 km2 (2%) is urban. Officially, it has only two communal sections, 1ère Lacroix-Perisse, Section Pont de l'Estère, and 2ème Petites-Desdunes. With regard to its configuration, the relief of the commune is dominated by the valley (for the urban area) and the mountains (for other parts of the commune). Its climate is warm compared to its geographical position, which is interior. Demography The half square mile town center has a surface of 1.31 km2 and its density was 17,440 inhabitants / km2 (11,424 per square mile). Environment With the help of its tropical climate and warm weather, people can enjoy a panoramic view of the blue sky and white, fluffy clouds. Nearby hills also add a stunning beauty to the town. Economy When it comes to livelihood, Estere is big in agriculture. Many residents are into farming, while livestock keeping is a common past time in the town. As for Economic and Financial Institutions, this commune's amenities include a hotel, several restaurants, reception centers, a bank, a credit union and a marketing cooperative. Infrastructure Transportation Furthermore, Estere has a good road construction and transport system. Given the excellent shape and condition of the town's roads, there are plenty of passenger buses in the area. This mode of transportation is called "tap tap" buses because passengers are asked to tap the side of the vehicle when they arrive at their destination. Motor bikes and trucks are also available to transport passengers within the town. Education The Ministry of National Education of Youth and Sports, is not represented in the municipality of l'Estère. The distribution of schools is two kindergarten level, three primary, several private, and one congregational school. For the secondary level, there were one public school, four private schools and one congregational school. Health The Ministry of Public Health and Population is not represented in the commune of l'Estère. There is a health center and three clinics. In addition, a group of doctors, dentists, nurses, and auxiliaries provide sanitary services at communal level. ]] Medical services in the town are expected to improve with the establishment of the MIVO Medical Center. This program, launched by the Servant's Ministry, is an aim to provide health assistance to residents. Estere is in need of better medical services as it faced several health issues before. In recent years, a cholera outbreak hit the town and it went on for several months. Utilities One river and seven sources have been inventoried. For the other water points, thirty-one single boreholes and an artesian well used for consumption were recorded. Much of the commune of Estère is electrified. The Electricity of Haiti is the only institution responsible for electricity in this municipality. It provides on average 70 hours / week. Security With regard to the Administrative and Judicial Infrastructures, the commune of l'Estère has a court of peace located in the city of l'Estère. There is no prison. Culture Religion Nearly thirty-one temples of all beliefs were counted in the commune of l'Estère. These faiths are Catholic, Baptist, Adventist, Pentecostal, Wesleen, and Jehovah's Witness. The number of Baptist temples is better represented in the commune. Organizations As far as political parties and organizations are concerned, they are very few in number. Five grassroots organizations and a peasants group were counted in this commune. Communication ]] The commune of l'Estère does not have a television station, but has a radio station located at the Boulevard Liberation and a newspaper located in the city center. Leisure As for Leisure, the Estériens have eight gagères, four football fields and a basketball court which are in bad condition. 379210_519619551393098_54169260_n.jpg|L'Estère women 26655178.jpg|road in L'Estère maxresdefault.jpg Lestere326a.jpg|L'Estere Lestere326b.jpg|L'Estere during rush hour Lestere326c.jpg|Driving on the road to Largue L'estere, Artibonite, Haiti References http://www.haitiobserver.com/blog/page/364 Michael Vedrine Category:Artibonite Category:Gonaïves Arrondissement